Fireproof
by Krilizzet003
Summary: El matrimonio de Edward y Bella de tan solo 6 años se enfrenta al incendio más difícil y doloroso donde el clima de desconfianza, la falta de comunicación, las continuas peleas y gritos, indiferencias y faltas de respeto, se hacen tan insoportables que se plantean la "solución" del divorcio. Sin embargo Edward está dispuesto a aceptar el reto del amor para salvar su matrimonio.
1. prefacio

**_Nota:_Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S.M...yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**¡Buenas,buena! Soy yo otra vez en esta oportunidad les traigo una nueva historia, y como lo prometido es deuda aquí estoy.**

**Aclaración: la historia esta inspirada en la película, sin embargo no sera igual**** yo usare mi ****imaginación, solo tomar el reto de amor y algunas cosas, si llego a mencionar algo de la película lo subrayare y les avisare.**

**Protagonistas: Edward Cullen, Isabella Cullen Swan.**

**De antemano me disculpo si hay errores, por el momento no tengo Beta**

* * *

><p>Prefacio<p>

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

"No hay rosas sin espinas", suelen decir. Es muy cierto. Fieles a este aforismo tomamos la rosa para herirnos con las espinas, para luego, sorprendidos y felices inclinarnos, coger la rosa a manos llenas y respirar su encantador aroma.

Sin darnos cuenta esta poética imagen nos rodean a lo largo de nuestras vidas sin que la experiencia se digne a intervenir. Las espinas las podíamos comparar con las cosas amargas e hirientes, el encantado aroma podríamos compararlo con las cosas dulces de una escondida abundancia.

Hace unos años atrás fui herido por las espinas, mi matrimonio era un completo caos y casi pierdo a la mujer que más amo y admiro, pero decidido a inclinarme y coger la rosa a manos llenas y respirar su encantador aroma hice todo lo posible para salvar mi matrimonio, he de admitir que no fue fácil, fueron cuarenta días que luche y di todo de mi, y finalmente lo logre, salve mi matrimonio, y no me arrepiento de nada porque ahora tengo en mi vida a las dos mujeres más importante de mi vida, mi pequeña Carlie y mi hermosa esposa Isabella.

_¿Qué ha fallado? ¿Por qué?_

_ ¿Qué sentido tiene estar casados?_

Eran unas de las preguntas que seguido rodeaban mi cabeza cada vez que discutía con Isabella. No entendía como si el matrimonio de mis padres sido siempre ejemplar, que a pesar de los años su amor sigue intacto mi matrimonio con apenas seis años sea un completo desastre. Pensaba que el divorcio era la mejor solución, no podía soportar ser respetado por todos menos por la persona con la que convivía en la misma casa.

Sin embargo, todo cambio el día que mi padre, enterado de la situación, me preguntó: ¿Quieres salvar tu matrimonio? ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a sacrificar para ello? Mientras me entregaba un libro cuya portada negra decía en letras doradas: "Desafío de amor"

En la primera página había nota escrita a pulso y a tinta negra.

_Advertencia: este viaje de cuarenta días no puede tomarse a la ligera, es un proceso desafiante y a menudo difícil, pero también es increíblemente satisfactorio, para aceptar este desafió, debemos tener plena conciencia de lo que representa y tomar uno determinación firme. No está hecho para probar durante un tiempo, y los que abandonen pronto perderán los mayores beneficios, si estás dispuesto a comportarte un día a la vez durante cuarenta días, los resultados podrían cambiar tu vida y tú matrimonio. Considéralo un desafió, de parte de quienes lo aceptaron antes que tu_".

Gracia a este reto aprendí a apreciar a mi familia y comprendí que todo matrimonio tiene que enfrentarse a incendios, pero sólo podrán apagarlos quienes entiendan el verdadero significado del amor y el compromiso. No es sólo un sentimiento, sino una decisión... A prueba de fuego no significa estar a salvo de él, sino que nos encontrará preparados cuando llegue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eso es todo, espero que le haya gustados y dejen sus comentarios<em>**

**_Adelanto:_**

_—Debiste llamarme Edward—_se le quebró la voz_ —debiste hacerlo._

_"Válgame Dios ¿ahora qué? ¿La tercera guerra mundial? ¡por Dios! soy el jefe de los bomberos mi deber es salir corriendo cada vez que hay un incendio, ese es mi trabajo, salvo vidas no tengo tiempo para estupideces ¿cuándo lo va a entender?"_ – fue mi pensamiento en ese momento. Estaba siendo injusto con ella, había salido a media noche sin decirle nada, era comprensible su preocupación.

Tensé la mandíbula y resoplé con rabia.

_—Ese es mi trabajo, ¿Que querías?... ¿Qué te despertara y te pidiera permiso para salir a salvar a la gente que estaba en aquel edificio en llamas? —_Mi tono de voz era cínico y odioso.

_—No sabes lo asustada que estaba cuando encendí la tv y escuche que mi esposo y su compañero no salían de ese maldito edificio, cada segundo en los que no salías fue terrible... cada minuto fue desesperante y agonizante, todos estábamos preocupados ¿sabes lo desesperante que es no saber si estaba o no estabas vivo? Dios, esos treinta minutos fueron los más desesperantes y agobiantes de mi vida, pensé que habías muerto._

Guardé silencio

_"Aunque me coste admitirlo y no lo haré, menos delante de ella, tiene razón, casi muero en ese edificio, pero ¡por Dios! soy uno de los mejores bomberos de este jodido estado nada podía pasarme, este es el pan de cada día, este es mi trabajando"_ ¿Ahora ven mi estado de arrogancia?... me creía el rey de mundo, me creía invencible.

_— ¡Por Dios! soy uno de los mejores bomberos de este jodido estado nada podía pasarme, este es el pan de cada día, este es mi trabajando, tu también fuiste bombera tu más que nadie sabes la responsabilidad que llevo encima._

_— ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Casi muero de preocupación ¿y esa es tú respuesta?—_Me recriminó molesta_—_. S_é cuál es tu responsabilidad yo también la tenia pero tú te encargarte de hacer que me rechazaran en todas las estaciones de bomberos y es algo injusto, porque yo tengo el mismo derecho que tú...desde que te convertiste en el jefe de los bomberos te has convertido en la persona más idiota del mundo._

_Vaya, eso me molestó, sí que lo hizo, me puse furioso "_¿Idiota? ¿Quién demonios se cree para llamarme así? Es una insolente y malagradecida, yo solo la estoy protegiendo, ella puedo morir en uno de esos incendios..Este idiota se mata todos los días para cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos,_ ¿_Cómo es posible que me respeten en todas parte excepto en mi propia __


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nota:_Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S.M...yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**¡Buenas,buena! Soy yo otra vez en esta oportunidad les traigo una nueva historia, y como lo prometido es deuda aquí estoy.**

**Aclaración: la historia esta inspirada en la película, sin embargo no sera igual**** yo usare mi ****imaginación, solo tomar el reto de amor y algunas cosas, si llego a mencionar algo de la película lo subrayare y les avisare.**

**Protagonistas: Edward Cullen, Isabella Cullen Swan.**

**De antemano me disculpo si hay errores, por el momento no tengo Beta**

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

_Infierno. — _Así era como podía describir mi matrimonio _—_. _Era un martirio compartir el mismo techo con Bella. No era feliz a su lado, pasábamos todo el día discutiendo y gritándonos cosas horrible ella sacaba lo peor de mí._

En mi ignoranciaveía mi matrimonio como una tortura. Yo culpaba a Bella de nuestros problemas, pero en realidad era mi orgullo y mi arrogancia lo que estaba acabando mi matrimonio, Bella no sacaba lo peor de mí, era mi ego, me creía inalcanzable, muchas veces lleva estresado del trabajo y pagaba la cólera con Bella.

—_Debiste llamarme Edward—_se le quebró la voz_ —debiste hacerlo._

"_Válgame Dios ¿ahora qué? ¿La tercera guerra mundial? ¡por Dios! soy el jefe de los bomberos mi deber es salir corriendo cada vez que hay un incendio, ese es mi trabajo, salvo vidas no tengo tiempo para estupideces ¿cuándo lo va a entender?"_ – fue mi pensamiento en ese momento. Estaba siendo injusto con ella, había salido a media noche sin decirle nada, era comprensible su preocupación.

Tensé la mandíbula y resoplé con rabia.

—_Ese es mi trabajo, ¿Que querías?... ¿Qué te despertara y te pidiera permiso para salir a salvar a la gente que estaba en aquel edificio en llamas? —_Mi tono de voz era cínico y odioso.

—_No sabes lo asustada que estaba cuando encendí la tv y escuche que mi esposo y su compañero no salían de ese maldito edificio, cada segundo en los que no salías fue terrible... cada minuto fue desesperante y agonizante, todos estábamos preocupados ¿sabes lo desesperante que es no saber si estaba o no estabas vivo? Dios, esos dos horas fueron los más desesperantes y agobiantes de mi vida, pensé que habías muerto._

Guardé silencio

"_Aunque me coste admitirlo y no lo haré, menos delante de ella, tiene razón, casi muero en ese edificio, pero ¡por Dios! soy uno de los mejores bomberos de este jodido estado nada podía pasarme, este es el pan de cada día, este es mi trabajando"_ ¿Ahora ven mi estado de arrogancia?... me creía el rey de mundo, me creía invencible.

— _¡Por Dios! soy uno de los mejores bomberos de este jodido estado nada podía pasarme, este es el pan de cada día, este es mi trabajando, tú también fuiste bombera tú más que nadie sabes la responsabilidad que llevo encima._

— _¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Casi muero de preocupación ¿Y esa es tú respuesta?—_Me recriminó molesta_—_. S_é cuál es tú responsabilidad yo también la tenia, pero tú te encargarte de hacer que me rechazaran en todas las estaciones de bomberos y es algo injusto, porque yo tengo el mismo derecho que tú...desde que te convertiste en el jefe de los bomberos te has convertido en la persona más idiota del mundo._

Vaya, eso me molestó, sí que lo hizo, me puse furioso.

"_¿Idiota? ¿Quién demonios se cree para llamarme así? Es una insolente y malagradecida, yo solo la estoy protegiendo, ella puedo morir en uno de esos incendios... Este idiota se mata todos los días para cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos,_ ¿_Cómo es posible que me respeten en todas parte excepto en mi propia casa?" _

"_Nunca abandones a tu compañero"_ ese era mi lema en la estación de bomberos, ja... era algo irónico e hipócrita ya que yo abandonaba a mi compañero más importante en casa. Aunque lo entendí tarde mi esposa es mi compañera y mi deber es protegerla, sin embargo para en ese entonces no le daba la importancia que merecía.

— _Eres una insolente y malagradecida, si no dejo que sigas en la estación es porque te estoy protegiendo, casi mueres en ese incendio cuando el imbécil de Newton te dejo sola. _

—_Ya ha pasado mucho desde eso, yo quiero volver a mi trabajo desde pequeña he soñado con ser bombera como mi papá no puedes quitarme eso._

El papá de Bella fue el jefe de los bomberos y uno de los más respetados. Murió en unos de los incendios no logro salir a tiempo cuando este explotó.

—_Y casi mueres, Isabella este trabajo no es para mujeres, eras la única mujer en el departamento de bomberos._

—_Recuerda que era una de las mejores._

—_Eras una de las mejores y casi mueres—dije con sarcasmo._

—_No fue mi culpa, Mike me dejo sola—Se defendió—. Quiero volver a la estación, se cuidarme, mi papá me entrenó para ser fuerte, yo decidí entrar en este mundo de hombres y puedo demostrarte que puedo ser igual o incluso mejor que los hombres de la estación, no tengo miedo Charlie no me crió así._

–_No aceptare que vuelvas a arriesgar tú vida, este trabajo no es de mujeres. Deberías estar feliz que tienes a un esposo que se mata todos los días para cumplir cada uno de tus caprichos. ¿Acaso no te gusta esta casa, no te gusta tu auto, para ti nada es suficiente?_

Yo pensaba que comprándole cosas caras y extravagantes era suficiente, pensaba que el dinero era suficiente para ser funcionar un matrimonio.

—_Pero nunca estas, no quiero lujos, ni cosas costosas, quiero que estés conmigo... necesito a mi esposo...necesito al hombre con quien me case, quiero volver a la estación porque así puedo estar cerca de ti—_respondió molesta, si ella lo estaba yo estaba que iniciaba la tercera y la cuarta guerra mundial.

" _Por qué con ella las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas? Se molesta porque casi no estoy con ella y cuando lo estoy lo único que hace es quejarse... Mi mamá está muy enferma... Necesito que me ayudes... Arregla el inodoro... Quiero volver al cuerpo de bomberos... Ya no tienes tiempo para mi... Necesito a mi esposo y otras mierdas más ¡Dios hasta cuando tengo que soportar esta tortura! ¿Donde tiene el botón de apagado?"_

— _¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil? ¿Que te cuesta quedarte en casa? ¿Acaso eso es mucho pedir? ¿Se acabar el mundo porque no paso las veinticuatro horas al día contigo? _

—_Ese es el problema, no le das la importancia a este matrimonio, para que un matrimonio funcione las dos personas deben cooperar y tú nunca estas en casa, yo cargo con todo cuando tú no estás, tú también debes ayudarme con las cosas del hogar, eres incapaz de lavar el plato donde comes, o de cambiar el rollo de papel higiénico cuando este se termina–_me reprochó.

"_Este es el colmo ¿Ahora me reprocha por qué no cambien el rollo del papel higiénico? Mi trabajo es salvar vidas no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías...Nunca estas en casa, yo me encargo de todo cando no estás ¿cómo puede ser tan desconsiderada? Yo soy él que cada día sale a la calle deseando salir ileso y ella piensa que hacer lo queseares es un gran sacrificio ¡Dios ese es el trabajo de una mujer, mantener la casa limpia y hacer la comida!"_

—_Disculpa, pero yo soy el que todos los días arriesga su vida para traer la comida a esta casa, ¿crees que todo lo que tenemos lo conseguí jugando juegos de niños? Pues no - _discutí, estaba molesto, aunque sabía que ella tenía razón me negaba a aceptarlo, yo tenía muy arraigado este principio falso, mediocre, pasado de moda y machista: _"Las mujeres callan cuando el hombre habla"…_ o…"el hombre trabaja y la mujer se queda cuidando la casa" para mí el control lo era todo y darle la razón a Bella era signo de vulnerabilidad.

—_Eso no tiene valor si tú no estás, te quiero a ti, no un auto lujoso o una casa grande, ¿Qué sentido tiene tener todo esto si estoy sola? Yo hago la compras solas, como sola, llegas tarde y sales temprano... —Guardó silencio por unos segundos—. Dime una cosa Edward ¿Acaso tienes una amante?_

"_¿Qué? ¿Estoy escuchado mal? ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que tengo una amante?", _yo podía ser un idiota arrogante y un patán en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero jamás a pesar de los problema que tuviese con Bella le seria infiel.

—_Deja de hablar estupideces, jamás, por mas problema que tengamos te seria infiel y lo sabes._

–_-Necesitamos ayuda Edward, no podemos seguir así –-_su voz sonaba temblorosa.

_Joder, está a punto de llorar ¿por qué siempre tiene que hacer eso? Pero no me dejare manipular._

Siempre creí que Bella lloraba para manipularme, yo la veía como una manipuladora aprovechada ¡cuán equivocado estaba! Mi hermosa esposa es especial, aunque en alguna ocasiones si usa la manipulación como herramienta para conseguir lo que quiere, pero no se equivoque su técnica de manipulación es increíble, y no me quejo de su método, ella lo llama: _"técnica de persuasión efectiva"_ y vaya que es efectiva, con tan solo morder su labio, batir las pestañas, mientras camina hacia mí con pasos sensuales, luego de manera suave y tierna acariciarme el cabello y dejar una beso en mi cuello haciendo un camino hasta llegar a mis labios, me tenía como perro faldero a sus pies, definitivamente su "técnica de persuasión" es efectiva y no estoy nada contrariado con eso, más de una vez me hecho el duro para que ella use su técnica.

—_No le pagare a un desconocido para que escuche mis problemas._

—_Ese es el problema eres tan orgulloso que no dejas que alguien nos ayude._

—_No le diré alguien que no conozco algo que no le interesa, este es nuestro problema y el de nadie más._

—_Eres absurdo, solo piensas en ti y en nadie más, crees que el mundo gira al de ti alrededor, te crees más que los demás, el gran pez del estanque, pero déjame decirte que estas muy lejos de serlo tú eres de lo que ellos se están alimentando. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando el mundo orbite a tu alrededor? Ahora eres respetado por muchos pero recuerdo que todo tiene su fin y..._

— _¡Cierra la maldita boca!, ¡¿cómo es posible que en la calle todos me respeten y en mi casa mi esposa no lo hace?! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para llamarme así?! —_Le grité, en mi cólera golpee la pared a puño cerrado cerca de ella haciéndola sobre saltar y llorar a terrada_._

—_Ed... —No _deje hablar la cogí de los hombros con fuerza mientras rojo de la furia le gritaba.

—_Dije que cierres la boca estoy arto de tus reclamos, estoy arto de ti—Ell_a comenzó a llorar más fuerte, pero aun así no detuve mi reclamo_—. Que d_ejes de llorar, no creas que con eso me vas a manipular ¡dime que es lo que quieres de mi... dime!

—_Edward por favor me estas lastimando—_suplicó.

_¡Demonios! ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Cuando llegue a este extremo? _Ver su cara de terror hizo que la consciencia me diera una bofetada y volver a mis cabales, así que la solté, ella de inmediato se encerró en el baño donde lloro por un largo tiempo. Frustrado me dirigí a la sala de estar donde me senté en el gran sofá de cuero negro. Estaba molesto.

_«Si mantuviese la boca serrada esto no hubiese pasado»__me decía una voz interior._

_A_poyéla cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y cerré los ojos

_«Ella se lo busco» la misma voz en mi cabeza. _

_«Te saliste de control... no debiste tratarla de esa forma» contrarresto otra voz. _

—_Joder, ella saca lo peor de mí—mascullé_

_«Debes pedirle disculpas...». _

_«Por favor, tú no le debes disculpas a nadie»_

_«Exiges respetó y, sin embargo tú no lo das, uno recoge lo que siembra, si siembras limón no esperes manzanas»_ las palabras de mi padre resonaron en mi cabeza.

_«Esos son cuentos de vieja...qué tontería... tu eres el jefe y mereces respeto..."Te crees el gran pez del estanque pero déjame decirte que estas muy lejos de serlo tú eres lo que ellos se están alimentando. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando el mundo orbite a tu alrededor? Ahora eres respetado por muchos pero recuerdo que todo tiene su fin... ¿quién es ella para juzgarte?...»_

—_Yo soy el que mando, ella debe obedecer, no tiene ninguno derecho, ella fue la que me ofendió que se disculpe ella—_me dije, me levanten del sofá y me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes cuyas puertas había cerrado con seguro. Prácticamente me arrebate los zapatos lanzándolos lejos de mí y me lancé en la cama cerrando los ojos por un instante y puse sobre ellos las dos manos entrelazadas, y muy claramente durante unos segundos vi de nuevo a esa hermosa castaña, de piel de porcelana y ojos de encantadores de un tono marrón chocolate que me robo el aliento en aquel ascensor.

_Ese día me levante temprano como siempre lo hacía, llegue al edificio de tres pisos y entré dándole los buenos días a Emmett- mi compañero de rescate- este me dijo que Charlie -el jefe de la estación-me solicitaba en la sala de control y coordinación. _

_Mientras caminaba a los asesores. Me encontré con Mike Newton, este era un novato. Como detestaba al bastardo era un inútil todavía no entiendo como Charlie lo había contratado._

—_hey, Cullen, ¿te enteraste que habrá un nuevo integrante? Escuche que será una mujer— habían dos cosas que caracterizaban a Mike una; ser el pendejo más grande del mundo y la otra que era peor que una vieja chismosa, nosotros en el cuerpo de bomberos le llamábamos Chepe candela, si queríamos de entrarnos del último chisme solo debíamos acudir a Mike y a Victoria-la recepcionista- los dos juntos eran las cotorras que ahorran. _

— _No, no escuche nada y tampoco me importa, deberías comportarte con un hombre y dejar el chismes para las viejas. —No estere espere que me contestara seguí con mi camino, tenia mejores cosas que hacer._

_De pie frente a los ascensores estaba una chica balanceándose nerviosa sobre los pies ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Sería ella la nueva integrante del cuerpo de bomberos?, pero si solo era un bebe cuando mucho tendría veintiún años. Cuando estuve cerca de ella, tuve la sensación de que todos y cada uno de los poros de mi piel empezaban a despertarse. Nunca había sentido esa clase de atracción tan brusca, tan feroz, por nadie. _

_Respiré hondo, error el suave aroma de su perfume se me metió por la nariz y me excité como un chico de quince años. _

—_Buenos días —la escuche decir. _

—_Buenos días. —respondí sin poder evitar sonreírle. _

_Entramos en el ascensor y le pregunté a qué piso iba, como lo haría con cualquiera, pero en esta ocasiona ella no era cualquiera, quería saber quién era y que estaba haciendo aquí._

_Ella se quedo mirándome, detallándome por unos segundos, eso hizo que mi ego subiese. Sabia el efecto que causaba en las mujeres y esta vez no fue la excepción, pero por primera vez no me molesto._

_Sentía que sus ojos quemaban mi piel _

—_Al último._

_El corazón se me aceleró -en el piso tres estaba la sala de control y coordinación . _

_Dios, estaba tan excitado que estaba a punto de detener el ascensor y acorralarla contra la pared, mientras la besaba. _

_Pero ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Sacudí la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos ¿Desde cuándo me comportaba como un adolescente puberto? ¡Por Dios era un hombre 28 años! Ella cuando mucho tendría unos diecinueve o quizás veinte. Daba igual apreté el botón que la conduciría al piso tres. El ascensor inició la subida. La tentación de arrinconarla contra la pared de jodido ascensor se hacía cada vez más insoportable, imaginaba sus piernas al rededor de mi cintura mientras..._

_«Control Cullen ¡control!»_

_Respire profundo tarando de controlarme, necesitaba con urgencia un baño helado._

_Una vez calmado me coloqué al final del ascensor, donde me apoyé en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con la mirada fija hacia adelante tarando de olvidar a la chica que tenia a mi lado._

_Para mi buena fortuna el ascensor se detuvo. Salí de aquel ascensor olvidándome de todo, al fin y al cabo esa sería la primara y ultimas vez que la vería, ni siguiera sabias nombre y me parecía que era lo mejor, con mi trabajo no tenía tiempo para estar pensando en esas cosas._

_Viendo mi notable problema decidí ir a la dicha deseando que el agua estuviese helada. Tendría que durar por lo menos media hora más de lo habitual para librarme de aquella erección y poder seguir con mi vida como una persona civilizada. Bien podía deshacerme del problema de forma rápida con mis manos, pero no tenia ánimos._

_Fui a la sala de control y coordinación. Cuando se abrí la puerta, me quedé sin aliento. Era ella, chica del ascensor estaba sentada junto a Charlie. _

—_Mierda —mascullé._

_En lo que entre Charlie nos presento. Isabela Swan era su nombre._

_Carajo. Estuve a punto de acorralar en el ascensor a la hija de mi jefe._

_Como chepe candela había dicho había un nuevo integrante en la estación, y no se trataba de cualquier pela gato, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la hija de mi capitán... mierda como la deseaba._

_Charlie me dijo que quería que yo fue su compañero, que le enseñara todo lo necesario para salir al trabajo._

_¿Se pueden imaginar mi reacción cuando mi jefe me dijo que debía ser el compañero de la mujer que me puso duro en el ascensor? ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder concentrarme en mi trabajo cuando tenia a mi lado a mi distracción andante?_

_Gracias a Dios tenía la capacidad de fingir serenidad y un poco de indiferencia. Esta más decir que me mantuve al margen para que Charlie no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasado por mi oscura mente._

_Joder ¿se pueden imaginar que mi jefe se entere lo que mi perversa cabeza estaba maquinado? De seguro no viviría para contarlo, era muy joven para morir_

—_Edward ¿muchacho me estas escuchado?—_La voz de Charlie me trajo de vuelta.

"_¿si te soy sincero? No, estoy muy ocupado pensando en su princesa de coletas". _Estaba más grave de lo que pensé.

—_Lo siento señor.—respondí distraído, ni loco le decía lo que estaba pensado._

—_Le decía que quería que usted se encargara de entrenar a Bella, solo confió en usted, ademas es uno de mis mejores hombre se que mi princesa..._

—_Santo cristo, papá te he dicho que no me gusta que llames así._

—_Lo siento cerecita._

_Casi suelto una carcajada cuando escuche el gruñido de Bella._

—_Confió en usted, se que mi hija esta en buenas mano._

"_Sí supiera charlie, sí supieras"_

—_Sí señor—conteste no muy seguro, aunque él no pareció notarlo._

_Los primeros días de entrenamiento fueron una tortura, todos los tuve que bañ jodidos día tuve que dullarme con agua fría,y cuando digo todo los jodidos días, eran todos los días, ya me estaba acostumbrado._

_Luego de seis meses no aguanté más y le dije a Bella lo que sentía por ella, descubrí que ella me correspondía._

_Lo difícil fue dos años después, cuando le dije a mi jefe que me quería casar con su nenita, ja, tremendo susto me dio en muy hijo de pucha, después de susto que me dio el muy hijo de su madre me dijo que yo era perfecto para su hija, que estaba feliz que fuese yo el que se casara con su "niña de coletas"_

_Un año después nos casamos, me sentía orgullo que ella fuese mi esposa, la admiraba (lo sigo haciendo) es fuerte, decidida, fiel y sobretodo inteligente._

_En su lecho se muerte Charlie me hizo jurarle que la protegería de todo y que nunca la dejaría._

_Por mucho tiempo cumplí mi promesa. El día que el bastardo Make Newton la abandonó en aquel edificio en llamas quise matarlo, por su culpa mi esposa casi muere, por eso convencí a Bella que renunciara y me encargue que no la aceptaran en ninguna estación, sí fue injusto, pero solo la estaba protegiendo estaba dispuesto a protegerla a como diera lugar._

_Se lo que están pensado rompí mi promesa, la fama se me subió a la cabeza desde que me convertí en capitán, deje en a la deriva a mi compañero más importante, la hice a un lado y por esa estupidez estuve a punto de perderla._

_..._

_Con ese recuerdo me quede dormido, sabia que había cometido un error y que ella tenia razón pero mi orgullo era mas poderoso que yo y decidí ignorarlo sin pensar en la consecuencia de se tan orgulloso._


End file.
